livingonourownfandomcom-20200213-history
Rushwater (Fanfic)
Rushwater is a blue-gray she-cat with gray eyes and white paws. She was the medicine cat of Leafclan. Rushwater's Story Rushkit was abandoned as soon as she was born. She and her brothers were rescued by a she-cat on a border patrol named Frostberry. She was suffering over the loss of her kits when they died right after birth. She helped nurse the kits back to health and served as their mother. She named the kits Brakenkit, Pebblekit, and Rushkit. She told them that she was not their real mother soon after their eyes and ears had opened. The kits did not seem to care because Frostberry saved them, she took care of them, and she loved them. Rushkit wanted to be a Medicine Cat ever sence she walked into the Medicine Den. The Medicine Cat, Breezesong was very caring and a kind she-cat. She was also Frostberry's sister. She taught everything Rushkit wanted to know even before she was an apprentice. Six moons later, Rushkit and her brothers became apprentices. Breezesong chose her to be her apprentice. She was a fast learner, she memorized all the herbs by their apperence, smell, and touch. One night, she had a dream about a kit. The kit was a tom with red fur and amber eyes. First, she saw his mother vanish, then his father, then a black vine wraped around the kit and turned the kit into a horrible monster. Rushpaw felt someone poke her side. A voice said "Rushpaw, Rushpaw, wake up... Rushpaw!" Rushpaw soon realized it was the voice of her mentor. Breezesong said "Rushpaw, I decided that today you will become a full Medicine Cat. Tonight at Moon Place you will recive your Warrior name, or Medicine Cat name, whatever you want to call it." Rushpaw told her mentor about her dream. Breezesong just flicked her over the ear and said with a hint of laughter in her voice " Well I guess we better watch out for any red kits then, Rushpaw." Cardinalstar called a clan meeting to make Brakenpaw and Pebblepaw warriors. Their new names were Brackenthorn and Pebbletail. Breezesong took her apprentice to Moon Place for the Medicine Cat ceremony. Her new name was Rushwater. When she fell asleep by the Moon Stone she had the same dream about the red kit, but this time a blazing fire destroyed the monster, and when the monster died, it turned into a pile of sand. A feww moons later her mentor died. She was hit by a monster while colecting herbs. At the exact same time, Redkit was born. His mother died giving birth and his father was killed by a rouge before he was born. Rushwater took on her own apprentice soon after. Her apprentice's name was Lilypaw. She would often need to treat Redpaw because he came back from training with his mentor, Darkvine, with cuts and bruises. She talked to Cardinalstar about this but he did nothing. She then went to the deputy to get this sorted out. The deputy, named Featherpelt, gave Redpaw a new mentor, Sperrowpelt and banished Darkvine. She was killed by Redclaw a few moons later and her apprentice, Lilystep became the new Medicine cat. Gallery Rushwater.png Rushwaterk.png ﻿ ﻿ Category:Fanfiction